Wesker's Tests
by Kuro Erie
Summary: Wesker is looking for a wife and is testing ten girls. He tests them in a few odd ways.
1. Rules & First Test

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**Rules and First Test**

**Claire's POV**

I sat down at a table with 9 other women and Wesker. Jill sat next to me. She and Chris had gotten married a few years ago. Chris worked for a company that was against Wesker, so why are we here with these 8 other women. I looked at all of them. All of them were pretty and wore fancy clothing. I didn't fit in with my jeans and red jacket. Jill wore a dress, because she had planned on going with me to see Chris. Wesker tapped his foot and didn't smile at anyone.

"What are all of us doing here, Wesker?"

He turned to Jill.

"I have gathered all of you here to test you all."

"Test us for what, Albert?"

I giggled a little and everyone glared at me. The woman who had just talked looked like she wanted to kill me.

"What are you laughing at?"

I smiled at her.

"Wesker hates when people say his first name."

Wesker smiled at this and every got an angry look.

"Correct, Miss Redfield. But back to the point, I'm testing you to see who is most suited to be my wife. Rules: No Stealing, No Hitting, No Sabotaging."

"Wesker, why am I here then? I'm married to Chris."

Jill tapped her ring. Wesker looked over at her.

"I just wanted to piss off Chris even more. I mean his sister is part of this, so why not have his wife."

I looked at my watch.

"I have to go."

All the other girls giggled at me. Wesker went to a straight face.

"Before you go let me say this, a judge that knows me better than anyone will watch over the tests. Make sure that you don't give him a bad impression. The first test will start tomorrow at noon. Go."

I ran out the door and hopped on my bike and rode off. I stopped in front of J's Bar. I locked my bike and ran in.

"Sorry I'm late."

I went into the locker room and put on my uniform. I ran out and started to serve people. A brunet walked over and sat at the bar.

"How can I help you?"

He looked at the door and back at me.

"I would like a beer. Also are there any open tables?"

I pointed to a booth and he smiled. He walked over to it and sat down.

"Thank you, Ms."

I walked over and handed him his beer.

"Thank you again."

He looked at the door and signaled a blond standing there. He walked over and sat down. The brunet light up as the blond walked over.

"Sorry, my boss was being mean to me and hit me with a brick again."

"Would you like something to drink?"

He looked at me. He thought for a second.

"Are you Miss Claire Redfield?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. May I have a cola of some kind?"

"Sure."

I turned and walked away. Cindy ran over to me.

"Do you know who he is?"

She made a motion towards the blond.

"No. Why?"

She let out a sigh.

"It is a rumor that the blond is related to Albert Wesker."

I looked at him. He wore a school uniform and laughed at something that the brunet had made.

"He looks nothing like Wesker."

"You've meet Wesker? Why didn't you tell me?"

I let out a sigh. I looked at Cindy and frowned.

"Not only have I meet him, I am part of his silly find a perfect wife tests. I would hate it, but all the other women are complete sluts, except for Jill."

Cindy giggled and smiled.

"So how is he going to choose?"

"He has someone that knows him the best kick out the people who are not correct for him."

The door opened and the 8 other women walked in. They all looked around and ran off to the two men sitting in the booth. One of them walked over.

"Get me a bottle of wine."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll get it Claire."

Cindy ran off and I noticed the two men at the both getting disgusted looks on their faces. I sighed and walked over.

"Can you please not bother the customers or I will have to kick you out."

"You should listen to her."

I looked up at Wesker. All the girls scattered. The two men glared at Wesker.

"Wesker."

"Kouri. What are you doing here?"

Kouri let out a large sigh.

"I have a life outside of ruining yours. I can meet people that I know. But onto ruining your life, why did you choose him to be the judge?"

"How do you know who I choose to be the judge?"

All the women crowded around Wesker and these two men.

"You forgot Wesker; I am always looking over your shoulder. I could crush you with one word!"

Wesker glared at this blond and the blond glared back.

"What would that word be Mr. Kouri?"

Kouri smiled and leaned over the table and whispered something into Wesker's ear. He turned and stood up.

"Good night Wesker."

Wesker just sat there and looked at where Kouri had sat a second ago. The brunet followed Kouri out of the bar. All of the women sat down at the booth and looked at Wesker. The woman from the bar walked up.

"Albert, don't let a stupid animal get you down. He is useless, and will never know you how I know you."

He looked at the table and smirked.

"He pulled that card, how bold of him!"

"Albert, he is nothing compared to you."

"Shut up Excella! He has the power to turn me to dust with a sentence."

I looked at Excella.

"He doesn't like being called by his first name."

Wesker looked at the table.

"What did he even say?"

"It is something from years ago."

Excella glared out the door and stormed after Kouri. We all followed and she grabbed a beer bottle. She kicked the door open and looked around. Kouri and the brunet looked over at her.

"What do you want, Excella Gionne? Only child of Eric Gionne, the owner of Gionne Inc. a multi-million dollar company."

She through the beer bottle at Kouri's head, the brunet grabbed it and through it back. I knocked Excella to the ground and she landed in a puddle.

"How dare you do that! I will get you arrested for that! Police! Police!"

The brunet pulled out a police badge.

"What is your problem?"

She stood up and ran at him.

"You two are my problem!"

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to Wesker and Excella was knocked back by Kouri.

"This was the first test. All of you have meet Kouri and Alex now. They were asked by me to come to J's and see how the girls reacted to what he did to me."

Kouri looked at Excella.

"You should be happy that this isn't an elimination Test! You would have been the only one to fail!"

He smiled at Excella.

"Who was the judge?"

"Excella, he is long gone by now. I told him to leave when you all ran out the front door. Kouri, next time we meet I will kill you if you say that again!"

Alex smiled and waved his police badge at Wesker.

"I will arrest you if you try that. Or just kill you!"

Kouri and Alex turned and walked away.

"Wait, don't you want to have a drink with us?"

Kouri and Alex turned to us.

"I have school."

"And I have work."

"So, No!"

Everyone watched as they walked away. They seemed to complete each other.


	2. Second Test

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**2. Second Test**

**Wesker's POV**

I walked towards the table of women. I looked at everyone. They all stared at me with interest and question. I let out a small sigh.

"We will all be going to dinner tonight at Touch Stone. Wear a nice outfit and don't worry about running into anyone that I know. I checked their staff list and no one I know works there."

I looked at the paper with all of the staff on it. Three names were on the list that stood out to me. I had just lied to all of these women about the staff. This test will be a little harder to pull off under their noses. I glanced at everyone around the table. Excella was arguing with all the women, except Jill and Claire. Those two seemed to be looking at their phones and typing while talking about some silly event. I hope to god They are not part of that event. I mean I know who His parents are and that might turn into a problem.

"Albert, will the judge be there?"

I twitched at my first name.

"You never learn do you? Wesker never likes to be called by his first name!"

I looked at Claire. How did she know so much about what I liked and disliked? Never mind.

"No, he has other plans. He has a date tonight."

God I love lying to Excella. She is stupid enough to believe me. I was telling the truth by saying that.

"Will Kouri and Alex be there?"

I looked at the woman. Why would she want to know about them?

"I had trouble getting them to go to J's bar. That had a high price on my part."

All of them looked at me.

"What do you mean by price?"

I turned to Excella and let out a huge sigh.

"He wanted some information. Nothing very important to any of you."

Everyone looked at me. Claire leaned over the table towards me.

"How old is Kouri?"

I thought about it for a second.

"He is about 17 years old."

"How old is Alex?"

"He is 21 years old."

"Are they dating?"

I froze.

"I don't know their relationship at all. It's his life, not mine!"

I turned and walked to the door.

"I will pick you all up at 5!"

I walked out the door and off to the car. All the girls ran after me.

"Can we get a ride?"

"No. I have a personal matter to handle."

I got into the car and it zoomed off.

"So stupid of you, Wesker!"

I turned to the judge.

"How did you get into the car?"

He waved to the driver seat. His date drove, while the driver sat in the passenger seat.

"This test will be hard to pull off. I have gotten three people into the staff and four of your 'Friends' to show up at the restaurant tonight. They will be around your table and I will be here."

He pointed to a spot in a nook of the restaurant.

"Or I will be there with my date, if the nook is taken."

The judge leaned in.

"Also, remember the deal."

The car came to a stop and he got out with his date.

"See you tonight."

They walked away and the driver switched to the front seat.

"Where are we going?"

I leaned into my seat.

"To a hotel fancy, expensive."

**Jill's POV**

I sat down at the table with the other women and looked around. A bunch of people that knew Wesker were scattered around the room. God just let us meet the judge. Claire leaned over.

"I feel silly in this outfit."

She wore a blue dress.

"You look cute in it."

Wesker walked over and sat down in between me and Claire.

"Welcome ladies. Tonight I have booked rooms for all of us."

He looked around the table and then at a corner of the restaurant. I followed his eyes and looked at a waiter. He was tall and had black hair. He was talking to someone around a corner. I looked at Wesker and then a certain person caught my eye.

"Wesker, why is Kouri here?"

"Where?"

I pointed to a table with a great view of ours. Alex sat across from him and the two were laughing at something. He turned and saw Wesker. He motioned towards us and Alex got a disgusted look.

"Why is he here?"

Kouri stood up and walked over.

"Wesker why are you here?"

"I should ask the same thing."

Kouri let out a sigh and waved at Alex.

"We were just meeting to talk to a friend. He works here. You know the one, Tall, Black hair."

"Oh, Niko."

The Black haired waiter walked up.

"You two are fighting again. I will have to talk to you two after this. Room 421 at the Kyoko Alice Hotel."

He handed Wesker and Kouri each a key.

"Kouri I will join you and Alex in a minute."

Kouri walked back to his table and sat down. Wesker looked at Niko.

"Can I skip? Also I need to talk to you after dinner. When can we me-"

"I know what you want. Kouri told me."

"Oh. Okay. How did he know what I wanted?"

"Remember his mother was-"

"I get it. Okay you can go."

**Claire's POV**

Wesker why did you sit in between me and Jill during dinner, and now I have to sit in a hotel room with everyone. Where are you? I have to stay here for three days. Why?

"Where is Albert? He would never have me wait this long!"

"He is in room 421. Who wants to go tell him to hurry up?"

A Brunet sat in the corner of the room.

"What could he be doing?"

"He is talking to Kouri again. After Kouri left he called Niko in."

"Who are you?"

He stood up. He walked over to me and put the card in my hand.

"un peu oiseau." (A little birdie)

"What?"

"French. You don't speak. Odd."

He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Excella glared at me.

"Why did he give you the key? I'm Albert's girlfriend!"

I turned and walked out the door laughing.

"He hate's being called by his first name!"

I walked over to the room and turned the key. I walked in.

"Wesker, we are all ready for you. Where are you?"

I walked in on Wesker spooning with Niko on a bed half naked.

"Really! This is the next test!"

I let out a sigh.

"I wish for if we get married that you wouldn't have affairs with anyone. I'll send the next girl soon."

Wesker smiled.

"You knew that this would be a test. How?"

I turned to him and got a straight face.

"Un pajarito me dijo." (A little birdie told me)

He frowned and I walked out the door. I walked back into the room with all the other women in it.

"So what is he doing?"

"I have no idea. He won't listen to me. Someone else go talk to him."

I tossed the key on the table and sat down next to Jill.

**An Hour later**

The seventh girl walked in.

"Excella your Wesker's 'Girlfriend' you can get him over here."

"Why didn't you let me go first? I can get him to do anything. So why are there these stupid tests?"

The Brunet sat in the corner playing with his phone. Excella walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and tapped at the keys of his cellphone for a minute then put it away. All of us stared at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. How you got that keycard."

"Kouri. Didn't you know his mother owned this hotel? It is named after his mother. Kyoko Alice."

Everyone stopped and listened to the screams from Excella at Niko.

"YOU WHORE! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH MY BOYFRIEND?"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN ALBERT."

We all giggled at this. The brunet looked at the door as Excella stormed in.

"Did you all know?"

"Yes, they did. It was a test!"

We all looked at the Brunet.

"How would you know Mizuki?"

We all spun to look at Wesker.

"Une little oiseau. How didn't you know?"

"Stop speaking French! I wish you were more like Kouri in a few ways."

Mizuki smiled and pulled out a phone.

"Tree in a forest falls and no one is around. Does it make a sound? Answer that and I will give you a straight answer!"

Mizuki turned and walked out of the door. Niko slammed into him and jumped back.

"Sorry, Mizuki."

He bowed and Mizuki chuckled. He slid his hand across Niko's face and walked out the door.

"That boy."

Wesker sighed.

"Mr. Wesker."

"What Niko?"

"Mizuki is 28 now. He is 7 years younger than you. After all he is your Nephew."

"Wait you have a sibling?"

Wesker turned to me.

"I have an older brother by 13 years."


	3. A Visit to the Chamber house

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**3. Third Test**

**Jill's POV**

I rested in the car as Claire drove down the street.

"He eliminated two of the women! Niko doesn't fit the description of the judge though."

"Give up Claire. He is the judge most likely."

"But why would he eliminate you? He added you to piss of Chris!"

"He knew that he had to eliminate me, so sooner was better."

Claire sighed and kept driving. We came to a stop at Rebecca's house. We walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Claire looked around.

"Why do you think Rebecca wanted us to meet her son? I heard he is in his twenties."

"She might want you to marry him!"

Claire coughed and glared at me.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

We turned to see Alex getting off of his bike and Kouri looking at us.

"Rebecca called us to meet her and Billy's son! Why are you here?"

Kouri chuckled. The door flew open and Rebecca leaned out.

"Hey, sorry he isn't here yet. Oh, Alex!"

Billy leaned over Rebecca's shoulder.

"Hey, Alex who is your friend?"

Kouri smiled and bowed to Rebecca and Billy.

"I am Kouri Heiwajima, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chambers."

"So you are the Kouri that he mentioned!"

Kouri smiled at her.

"I was talking to Alex and he was actually going to tell you something!"

Kouri wrapped his arm around Alex's and smiled at them. Alex cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kouri my boyfriend!"

"I told you Billy!"

"Sorry, but Kouri is kind of feminine name. But, Rebecca, how did you know?"

"I have to say that it was a guess!"

Kouri chuckled.

"She looked at his behavior and guessed on how he acted around coworkers and people on the street."

Kouri moved his arms into a stronger grip and Alex walked towards the door.

"Come in guys."

We all walked into the house and sat down in the dining room.

"So, Kouri, will we meet your family?"

Kouri looked up and smiled.

"My family is in the middle of a slight problem. My mother died and my father is stressed out, so I see him very little."

Kouri seemed to be happy with the fact his mother was died. He seemed to except it as the truth.

"So, how old are you?"

Kouri smiled.

"I'm 17 years old."

"So a 4 year age gap. So it is half of me and Billy's age gap."

Rebecca smiled. Kouri smiled at her. Billy and Alex let out a sigh.

"This is a hand full."

"You said it."

A phone went off and Kouri pulled out his phone.

"I need to take this."

He stood up and walked out the door.

"He seems nice."

All of us looked at Rebecca.

"He is so similar to you!"

She giggled.

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

We all looked at each. Kouri walked into the room.

"I have to go. My father has sent out the orders. Nice to meet you all!"

He bowed and walked towards the door. I stood up and so did everyone else.

"We will walk you out."

"Thank you."

We all walked out with him and saw him get onto a black bike driven by a man in all black.

"Bye."

He slipped on a helmet and zoomed off.

"Alex, who was that man?"

Alex smiled and walked towards the house.

"Mamoru. His bodyguard."

**AN: Mamoru means protector**


	4. A Starry Night

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**4. Fourth Test**

**Excella's POV**

I walked down the hall of my house and walked into the living room.

"Sorry about the call. I just needed to handle that stupid brat that makes you feel bad!"

Wesker frowned. I looked around. Nothing around here seemed to annoy him. He stood up and pulled his phone.

"I need to call a friend."

He walked out of the room and I sat on the couch. I looked at him, his back was to me. I don't know who he is calling. He walked back in and I looked at his phone.

"Who did you call?"

He flipped open his phone and showed me the caller ID. _Mamoru_.

"Who is that?"

"An employee of mine."

I leaned in to kiss Wesker, but my phone went off. Mood killer. I opened it and smiled.

"Is it done?"

"Hello, Excella. How are you?"

"How are you alive?"

A laugh was heard on the other end.

"I do know how to use a rifle. Looks like I am the faster shot."

I could feel the anger in me growing.

"Actually, I finished them from about a kilometer. Send better men. Bye!"

The line went died and I looked at Wesker.

"How the hell did he find out about the hit?"

"I bugged your phone!"

I turned to see Kouri walk into the room with a rifle over his back. He lifted it and pointed it at me.

"Goodbye!"

**Claire's POV**

I looked at Alex. He looked at the sky on the back porch. I walked over to him and looked at the sky.

"How did you meet Kouri?"

Alex chuckled.

"He was involved in a case that I was part of. A drunk driver hit him."

Flashback

Kouri rested in an ambulance and looked at a younger Alex.

"Did you get a look at the driver that hit you?"

He nodded and pulled out a book. Alex reached for it, but another man ran up and grabbed it. He flipped through it.

"What the hell is this crap? I see no picture of a man!"

Kouri smiled and pulled out a sketch book and flipped it to show a woman with long hair.

"She hit me."

He tapped a few random letters in the corner of the page.

"That is the car plate."

I took it and looked at the letters. I smiled at him.

"I'll take you to the hospital and can I have a statement?"

He got a slight smile.

"Sure."

I got into the ambulance and it started to drive once the doors were closed. I looked in to the sketch book. It had a few drawings. The street we were just on covered in zombies with a woman standing with a gun in her hand, a picture of a blond getting attacked by a man with a chainsaw and a bag over his head, and a man in a suit with handcuffs on one hand and a woman next to him with a gun in her hand; a bat creature was in the background. (A/N: These are all Characters from the games he is drawing. Also I changed some of the Characters' ages to make this work better. Example: Rebecca is older than Claire so that Alex can be 21.)

"Where did you come up with these?"

He looked as I showed him the pictures.

"I saw these people on the street and was inspired to draw them."

I looked at the man and woman with the bat creature behind them. These people looked like my parents.

"Where did you see these two?"

He looked at the picture of my parents.

"By the abandoned Church just outside the city a month ago. Why?"

Flashback End

**Claire's POV**

"So did you find out why Billy and Rebecca went there?"

Alex nodded and looked at the sky again.

"They were talking to Kouri's father about father's military record and if he needs a job."

"Who is Kouri's father?"

Alex turned to me.

"I have yet to meet him."


	5. Sneaky Trick

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**5. Sneaky Trick**

**Excella's POV**

I shot up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

I looked at the walls then the bed. A hospital.

"Hello Ms. Gionne. You were shot in the shoulder. But a musket."

I looked at the doctor.

"I was shot by Kouri Alice with a rifle!"

He flipped a page on his clipboard.

"You are thinking of the man that checked you in. He found you and brought you in."

I tried to get up, but I fell onto the bed. He looked at me.

"You need to stay in here for a few days."

I slammed my fist on the table.

"Albert will understand what happened to me."

**Alex's POV**

I looked at Mizuki, he had a smile on his face.

"Are you sure this will work?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Chambers, Wesker will kick her for missing some of the most important tests and Milady Claire will win Mr. Wesker's heart!"

_A/N: Mizuki is a sneaky life destroyer! He will grow even smarter as we reach the truth!_


	6. The Truth, The Judge, And The Death

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**6. The Truth, The Judge, And The Death**

**Chris's POV**

I spun in my chair and turned to Kouri.

"I told you to get Claire to fall in love with a nice man! Wesker is not nice! I was talking about your father!"

Kouri smiled.

"Father has Ashley now! So Claire is not suited for him, Wesker is single, rich, and heartbroken! Claire also lost someone she loved, so they fit together well! I refuse to rearrange my game!"

I looked at Kouri. He was just as stupid as his mother.

"You are still trying to figure out who killed your mother, right?"

He glared at me and nodded.

"She was murdered by someone that was powerful and Wesker will lead me to them!"

I grinned and pulled out my phone. I pressed the call button once I reached Leon's number.

"_Leon?"_

"Leon, I have something to tell you!"

"_What, Chris?"_

"I was the one who killed Kyoko!"

"_I know, and I am the one that killed you!"_

I laughed at his comment.

"In what way?"

I turned to Kouri. He had his hand on a pistol.

"There is a reason that I chose that gun to kill you with."

"Why?"

"It is called the Punisher!"

**Claire's POV**

I walked towards into Umbrella's main building. I looked at the girl behind the desk.

"I am here to talk to Wesker."

She looked at me.

"He is on the top floor, third door on the left."

I smiled and walked towards the elevator. I got in and pressed the top floor button. I stood there for a second before I got out on the top floor. I walked over and walked to the door. I knocked and entered. Mizuki sat across from Wesker.

"Miss Redfield, what are you doing here?"

Mizuki looked at me.

"She knows the truth!"

I blinked twice.

"That you are the judge. I am amazed that no one else has figured it out yet. So why is Kouri at all of the tests?"

Wesker blinked in confusion. Mizuki rose and walked towards the door.

"He needed to get information on his mother's murder. If you want to know who did it, ask Chris!"

I looked at him.

"Chris would never-"

"You should think about it. She was one of his rivals. She worked in donated to charity and she worked with me and Leon S. Kennedy, his two greatest company rivals. She was also married to Leon and gave an heir to the company. He needed her out of the way to cut the connections between our companies. The day after she died our business deals were all cancelled! He did for his gain!"

Mizuki picked up his phone.

"Hello… What! ... Get him out of there!"

"What happened?"

Mizuki lowered his phone.

"Kouri went to talk to Chris and a few gunshots were heard. Both of them are in critical condition!"

I felt a growing anger grew in me.

"I need to go tell Jill."

Wesker rose.

"She helped kill Kyoko. She was the one that suggested the idea."

Claire pulled out her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Jill, I need to know did you help kill Kyoko Alice?"

I laugh was heard on the other end.

"_She would have destroyed Chris and my company. We just needed the connection between Leon and Wesker gone."_

I moved my phone to my hip and a tear ran down my face.

"She did."

Wesker nodded and move us towards the elevator. We got in and I lifted my phone again.

"Jill, I'm moving out."

Jill laughed again.

"_I highly doubt that Chris will allow that!"_

Wesker grabbed my phone.

"She will move in with me… Chris can't do anything right now… He is in critical condition right now, shot by Kyoko's Son… Burn in hell too!"

He tossed my phone on the ground and smashed it. I looked at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me.

"Anything for you, Dear Heart!"

I nodded and we walked out of the elevator. We got into a car outside and drove to a hospital. Mizuki sat in the driver's seat, Wesker in shotgun, and me in the back seat.

"I hope Kouri makes it."

**Jill's POV**

I looked at my phone. How did a kid put Chris into critical condition? The door burst open and Billy and Rebecca walked in. Both of them had pistols pointed at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are under arrest Jill Redfield, for the murder of Kyoko Kennedy!"

I waved my hand at them.

"She was not that hard to kill, it only took a single shot to the chest."

I laughed and pulled Chris's Beretta 92F. I fired at them and they rolled out of the way. Rebecca popped up from behind a table and shot at me. I side stepped and hit something. I felt cool metal on my back.

"Is that a Colt Python?"

"Yes."

A single gunshot. I fell to the ground and saw Billy kick Chris's Beretta out of my hand.

"God will judge you now."

I looked at the pooling blood under me. It was a lot of blood.


	7. Life Sucks

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**7. Life Sucks**

**Alex's POV**

I ran into the hospital. I stopped at the deck and slammed my hands down.

"I need to see Kouri Alice!"

The man behind the desk looked at me. He looked over me.

"Another crazy fan of his, don't make me call the police?"

"No! I'm his boyfriend!"

I flipped out my badge and showed him.

"He was shot by Chris Redfield."

He looked at me again.

"Kouri Alice is single."

I slammed my head on the desk. He never told the media about us. Kouri being a model and me being a police officer made things hard on him if his relationship did come out to us.

"Mr. Chambers?"

I looked up at the voice. Mamoru walked towards me and the man behind the desk smirked.

"You know this piece of junk? He thinks he is dating Kouri Alice! Ha!"

Mamoru froze and glared at the man.

"His name is Officer Chambers to you, and Kouri Leon Kennedy is dating this man! Alex follow me!"

I turned and walked after Mamoru. He just kept walking and offered me a candy bar.

"He just got out of surgery and is still unconscious! I was let in to watch him, but you can stay with him till he wakes up."

We walked into the room and I sat down at the bed side.

"Kouri, please make it through."

I felt a tear run down my face.

**Wesker's POV**

We walked up to the front desk.

"Kouri Alice, I need to see him!"

The man looked up at us. Claire looked around the room and Mizuki was walking towards some other part of the hospital.

"He already has a visitor. Only two are allowed in the room at the time!"

Claire stepped forward.

"I know that is bull shit


	8. Ending

**Wesker's Tests**

**I Own Nothing**

**8. Ending**

**Alex's POV**

I looked at Kouri as he slept in the hospital bed. I rested next to him in a chair as Mamoru stood by the window smoking. He held out one to me.

"Want one?"

I looked at him.

"No."

He frowned and looked out the window.

"Alex, I'm going to go get Leon and Ashley, could you protect Kouri while I'm gone?"

I turned to him and pulled my pistol.

"I will do everything in my power!"

**Wesker's POV**

Claire looked at me.

"Will Chris be okay?"

I nodded and frowned.

"But Jill had to be killed. She tried to shoot Rebecca and Billy. She bleed out on the way to the hospital."

Claire frowned at me.

"She was nice to me."

"She tried to kill my son."

I turned to the door and saw Leon standing there in a suit.

"Chris killed my wife. Even if her recovers, he will go to jail for life."

_Three years later_

**Alex's POV**

I looked at Kouri. He wore a white suit and walked towards the Alter. I smiled and turned to the priest. Mizuki Wesker. He wore a standard outfit, for a priest, and smiled at me.

"Good Luck."

I smiled at Mizuki and turned to Kouri. My Wedding Day! No! Me and Kouri's Wedding day. My father stood to my side and smiled at me. My mother stood a few inches from his side. She also had a smile on her face. Kouri reached my side and looked at me. Leon took his spot next to Mother and Ashley. I smiled and looked at Mizuki.

"Do you Kouri A. Kennedy take Alexander W. Chambers to be your wedded Husband?"

"I Do!"

"And do you Alexander W. Chambers take Kouri A. Kennedy to be your wedded Husband?"

"I Do!"

"You may Kiss the Husband!"

We kissed and everyone clapped. I smiled and we separated. Kouri took the bouquet and turned his back. He tossed it into the air and turned to see who caught it. It landed on Wesker's head and he turned to Claire. Everyone laughed and Claire looked at Wesker.

"I love you."

"You know my answer, Dear Heart."

Two weeks later they got married and had three kids.


End file.
